Infinite Love
by Spiritt
Summary: Squeal to Remix! Anzu must go away for her own life for 6 months. When she comes back to Dimono, how will she react to the horrible new about her parents come out? A BIG TWIST IN THE STORY! Malik and Anzu! R
1. Going Away

A blast of cold wind made a certain brunette shiver as she walked through the streets of Domino City with a certain white-haired boy. She wore a blue short skirt with a white long sleeved shirt while over it she wore a pink coat that went to 6 inches above her knee.  
  
"You really need to stop wearing short clothes in the winter." The boy said, wearing baggy black pants with a white unsershirt and his usual dark cloak.  
  
"Why? You don't like what I wear? Afraid someone will notice?" The girl taunted, grinning at the face the boy wore. "Hmm Malik?"  
  
Malik smirked. "No. You'll get sick, Anzu." Anzu rolled her eyes.  
  
"Your suppose to be my boyfriend, not my mother." She replied back and rang the doorbell that was attached to a certain Game Shop. Soon enough, The door opened and a tri-colored hair boy opened. He grinned and hugged Anzu tightly.  
  
"Anzu!"  
  
"It's great to see you too, Yami. Besides, it's only been like what, 24 hours?" Anzu joked as Yami let go. Yami faced Malik and they slammed there fist into eachothers.  
  
"Hey Malik." Yami said grinning. Malik grinned back.  
  
"Hey." Yami ushered them inside where the rest of the teenagers where. Mai, with a long relationship with Joey and a even longer hair. Serenity and Joey, still the same. Tristan and Duke, still fighting. Bakura and Isis, same misterious character. Then Yami, Malik and Anzu, the same friendship and same hair and everything. Anzu hugged everyone before a certain Seto Kaiba and Mokuba Kaiba burst in with tons of food.   
  
"Come on people! Food!" Joey yelled and headed to the rows of tables. Anzu made her way, buit before she could get there, Isis held her back.  
  
"Anzu, I need to talk to you." She whispered. Anzu tucked her long hair behind her ear. She nodded. "I need you to come with me to egypt with me for a while."  
  
"Okay, I'll tell the others-" Anzu started but Isis shook her head.  
  
"Only you must come."  
  
"No Malik?" Isis thought for a moment.   
  
"I'm sorry. He can't know eather."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"About 6 months." Anzu looked at Malik, who was throwing peices of chicken to Joey, who was catching them in his mouth.  
  
"What for?" Anzu asked.  
  
"You are going to be killed here." Isis said.  
  
"What?" Isis nodded.  
  
"A future sight showed me."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Tonight."  
  
"Nani?!" Isis put her hands together and bowed her head.  
  
"It's for you own safety. Please?" She pleaded. Anzu sigh and took a good look at Malik again. He grinned and threw a few more pieces of chicken.  
  
"Come on." Anzu quickly took off her pink coat and placed it on the coat rack. She grabbed Maliks quickly and put it on. In a flash, she was home to the apartment Malik and herself shared. She quickly grabbed her duffle bag and a suitcase and stuffed her belongings in. Once she was done, she went into Maliks room and quickly scribbled a note. She ran to Isis, who was waiting with her own red honda car.  
  
While Isis loaded the car, Anzu took a big look at the apartment.  
  
"Ja ne Malik. I'll love you forever. Please, wait for me."  
  
===============================================  
  
Aww! Don't you love squeals? hehe muhahah! OKay, R& R people! 


	2. 6 Months Later

6 MONTHS LATER....  
  
Anzu fingers played with her long hair as she got of the Airplane that brought her back to Dimono City. Her tanned skin was covered by a tank top and a short skirt, which was under an old black cloak. Isis stood beside her, as if waiting for someone to meet them.  
  
"It's been to long Isis. 6 Months..." Anzu said. Isis nodded and hurried forward to the taxi. Anzu followed and they hurriedly drove off. Quick enough, they reached Malik's apartment. Anzu pulled out her key and opened the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Mai said, her voice coming from the living room with other voices. "If it's you Tristan I swear I'll kill you." Anzu dropped her suitcase and ran into the living room. She looked at the group of her friends. Everyone was looking at a map, most of it covered in red dots. Malik had his shirt off, his eyes cold and heartless. Yami sigh and pulled out a red maker. He drew a circle on a clear stop on the map and closed it up.  
  
"Another place without her." He said dully and sad.  
  
"Do you think she's already-?" Mai said.  
  
"Shut up. She's not dead. She's to damn proud to die so easily." Malik snapped. An uncomfortable silence went throughout the room.  
  
"Have you guys tried outside of Domino City?"  
  
"Didn't I tell you? Anzu wouldn't have done that." Malik snapped.  
  
"But she did..."  
  
"So you doubt me?" Malik said angrily, looking at the door. His mouth dropped open and looked speechless. Yami and the others looked up and there mouths looked speechless too. Malik made the first move. He walked over to Anzu and touched her face, as if asking if she was real. Anzu took his hand and rested it on her cheek.Malik eyes being to soften and He drew Anzu into a kiss. She drew back after a while and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Where the fuck did you go?" Malik said, hugging Anzu to death. Anzu hiccupped as she cried on Malik's shoulder. Isis answered Anzu question.  
  
"We went to Egypt."  
  
"What? Why?" Yami asked surprised.  
  
"Anzu's parents are coming for her." Anzu head raised and she looked at Isis.  
  
"What did you say?" She whispered as her grip on Malik tightens.  
  
"I foresaw the future again, to see if I got the job I wanted, and then I saw what happens. Your parents are back in Domino City." Anzu hand covered her mouth. Malik glanced at her and then wrapped her in his arms. Anzu buried her head into Malik's chest.  
  
"Hey, it's okay. I swear if they get near you I'll use my rod." Malik said softly. Yami stared at Malik. Just a few minutes ago, he was yelling and snapping at everyone and now he's smiling and kind. Yami shook his head. A girl can really change you.  
  
"So, what happened when we where gone?" Anzu asked, sitting of the couch next to Malik. Mai grinned slyly.  
  
"Well right after we ate, Malik notice you where gone and looked everywhere for you. He started to go crazy! The we started looking around the whole Dimono City over and-" Joey slapped and hand over Mai's mouth.  
  
"Shut up Mai."  
  
Anzu grinned and rested her head on Malik. "Sweet. That's what he is." Malik kissed her on her forehead. Joey ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"Man, this is getting too lovely and crap. Let's eat something!" Joey announced. Anzu grinned.  
  
"Let's Eat!" Anzu yelled and ran out the door. She stopped in her tracks as she came face to face with a surprising thing.  
  
"Oh my god...."  
  
==================================  
  
Please R&R dudes and dudettes! Hhehe Yay 2 chapter to this story! I changed the name and stuff so peace and R&R! 


	3. Ame

"Kami..." Anzu whispered as she looked at Steph and Mitch Taikasi, her parents. Malik and the gang soon came out, laughing and talking until they saw Anzu. Mrs. Taikasi smirked. She had brown hair at the roots of her hair then it became blonde. She was wear very revealing clothes and lots of makeup.  
  
"Kari, hello again. Come on, stop playing with your friends and let's go home." She said. Anzu drew her cloak around her, as if making it a barrier from her parents.  
  
"This is my home." Anzu said coldly. Mr. Taikasi stepped forward. He reached into his jacket and Anzu watched as he brought out papers.  
  
"That's not what these papers say. You are our child and you must obey our orders. Besides, you're not old enough to break this rule." He said bitterly. Isis stepped forward.  
  
"That might be true, but these papers here say that she is now free from your grasp. You abandoned her and your neighbor adopted her, making your neighbor the rightful parent to Anzu." Mrs. Taikasi looked at Isis and made a face.  
  
"Who made you boss?" She snapped. Anzu stepped forward.  
  
"Leave her alone, Steph." Mrs.Taikasi looked at Anzu.  
  
"Kari lets go. Now." Steph growled angrily. Anzu shook her head.  
  
"No. My name is not Kari! It's Anzu and my last name will never be yours either! My name is Anzu Mazaki but you would know that would you?" Anzu snapped bitterly. "You wouldn't know anything about me if your life depended on it! I'm surprised I haven't reported both of your asses to the police for all the drugs you've been selling." Steph made a run to Anzu and slapped her, making her fall. Everyone ran over to Anzu. Yami and Malik gritted there teeth.  
  
"Stay away from Anzu!" Anzu stood up, her cheek red. She balled her hands into a fist. Steph laugh.  
  
"Look Mitch, she's going to hurt me now. Like she can!" Steph snorted. Anzu ran forward and punched her own birth mother in the nose. She quickly punched her in the stomach and Steph recoiled and gasped for breath. Anzu held up her fist.  
  
"Leave me alone now." Anzu said, eyes turning watery. Steph stood up. She looked at Anzu in disgust.  
  
"Remember what we told you Kari? You'll never live up to anything. "She said. Mrs. and Mr. Taikasi made a dash as Anzu heard the sound of police cars. The police quickly past. Anzu rubbed her cheek and sniffed.   
  
"Hey Anzu, you gonna be okay?" Joey asked timidly. Anzu tucked her knees to her body and nodded. Malik patted her back softly. Anzu stood up and took a deep breath. She nodded again and smiled.  
  
"Come on, let's go somewhere to eat." Anzu said, trying her best to cover her worries. Everyone piled into Mai's car and Mai turned on the radio. She grinned.  
  
"Hold on everyone!" She yelled over the speakers. She slammed on the gas.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!?! MAI WATCH OUT!!" Malik yelled, clutching on the seat for dear life. Anzu's face turned white as Mai's car dodge cars and mailboxes. Serenity seemed to have enjoyed ride in the car as she urged Mai to go faster. Duke and Tristan grabbed both sides for her shoulder to make sure she wouldn't fall out. Bakura enjoyed it to, laughing as Yami, Joey, and Isis turned a sickish green color. Kaiba clutched to the car door as Mai turned a corner.  
  
"So, where you guys wanna eat?" Mai yelled. Every quickly pointed to the nearest Burger King. Mai nodded and speeded up more as the green light turned yellow.  
  
"MAI NO!!!!!!!JUST WAIT FOR THE NEXT LIGHT!!!MAI?!?? MAI!!" Anzu screamed. Mai suddenly stopped at the parking lot and everyone ran out. Malik did the most amazing thing. He KISSED the ground!  
  
"Thanks Kami I'm alive!" He said and kissed the floor again. Anzu giggled wildly. Malik looked at her confused.  
  
"Malik, you just kissed gum on the floor!" Malik looked at the floor and saw a chewed up bubble gum. Anzu held her side with laughter as Malik wiped his mouth multiple times. Mai looked confused.  
  
"What's wrong with you guys? I was going as slow as I can!" She said; bringing everyone to run into Burger King. Anzu turned to the waiter.  
  
"Give us 10 whoppers, 10 fries, and 6 cokes and 4 Dr.Peppers." Anzu said. The waiter stared at her. She shook her head and gave Anzu the bill. "30.93 ma'am." Anzu pulled out a 50 dollar bill.  
  
"19.07 is your change." Anzu took the change and walked over to where everyone was. Serenity turned to her.  
  
"Anzu? Can I ask you something?" Anzu nodded.  
  
"Why did you change your name?" Everyone turned to Anzu.  
  
"Well, because I'm not a Kari Taikasi. I'm an Anzu Mazaki. My parents don't deserve to have there daughter call what they want." Anzu said slowly.  
  
"Why? What happened?" Duke asked.  
  
"Well, my parents had me on accident. They abandoned be at age 6 and my neighbor, Rain Mazaki, she took me in, sort of like adopting me. She died when I was 12 and I found my parents Bank number and stole all there money for my sake. 2 weeks after I had moved, I was called to the Police Station to talk to my parents. They were caught for drug smuggling. When I wouldn't bail them out, they beated me up. 4 months later, they where bailed out and they use to be looking for me." Anzu said.  
  
"That's horrible!" Serenity gasped. Anzu nodded and stood up to get there orders.  
  
"How come she never told us before?" Joey asked. Yami shrugged.  
  
"It won't be pretty if Anzu got drug dealers on her back." Mai noted.  
  
"Don't worry about me you guys." Anzu said, bringing back two trays. She dropped them on the table and went back for the others.  
  
"Hey," Malik said. "Check that out."  
  
Everyone (except for Anzu) peered out the window. Steph was holding a club while her husband was holding a baseball bat. They walked slowly to Mai's car. Mai stood up.  
  
"What do they thing they're doing?!?!" Mai cried. She hurried to the door. Malik gasped.  
  
"Mai stop! They have a gun!" Malik said. Mai turned around.  
  
"I don't care! My ride is about to be junk!" She said. Joey grabbed tightly to her.  
  
"Stop it Mai!" Anzu took a glance at the window. She looked around. She grabbed Malik's Millennium Rod and ran outside before anyone can stop her.  
  
Steph started to hit Mai's car with her club. She broke the headlights.  
  
"Steph, Stop it now!" Anzu growled. Steph reached into her shirt and pulled out a gun. She loaded it and grinned, showing her yellow teeth. Malik ran outside and the rest followed. Steph aimed straight for Anzu. She pulled back the trigger and Isis ran in front of Anzu. She held up her hands and the bullet stopped. Steph looked shocked and Mitch pulled out his gun. Anzu yelled.  
  
"Everyone, move!" Malik grabbed Anzu as Mitch pulled his trigger. The windows shattered. Anzu stood up and held her hands forward as she took slow steps to her parents.   
  
"Anzu!" Malik yelled, being hold back by Yami and Kaiba. Suddenly, everyone got quiet and watched in amazement as every bullet aimed for then of Anzu was stopped in mid air. Steph and Mitch backed up slowly as Anzu came nearer.Anzu lowered one hand slowly and pulled out the Millennium Rod, which was placed in the hood of her cloak. She unsheathed it and out came the pointy end. Anzu gritted her teeth and concentrated. Slowly, a golden Ra eye shimmered on her forehead. Malik watched in amazement. Steph and Mitch took a step back.  
  
"Freak." Mitch said. "We bore an ugly spellcaster freak!" They took off running, but not before Anzu growled and suddenly lunged forward. She held up the Millennium Rod and they slowly stopped.  
  
"Slaves," Anzu voice changed into a more feminme, mysterious and sexy voice. "Make your way 900 yards away from here and shoot each other. Go, now."  
  
Steph and Mitch turned around, revealing Ra's eye. They ran off, sluggish and clumsy. Anzu raised up her hands. "Saa shish aakoda." She whispered. "Saa shjin tridba. Iajika!"  
  
"What is she saying?" Tristan asked.  
  
"An old forgotten language of the Egyptian." Isis said, surprised and amazed. "She said, 'All rise slaves. All rise to Ame. Join your lord!'"  
  
"Ame? Who is that?" Serenity asked, watching as Anzu chanted it over.  
  
"Ame was a street rat in Egypt whose parents was a King and Queen. She became the princess of Egypt once she found her parents. She's the goddess of Mysteries because she can do things no one ever thought she could." Malik informed.  
  
"Is it just me or is the weather gettin a little freaky here?" Joey said, pointing upward. Everyone watched as the featureless blue sky became a storm cloud attraction. Rain poured down heavily and thunder snapped down branches. Anzu's cloak flapped around, flying into the air. Anzu's hair was in front of her face, making her face dark and unreadable. Her clothes clung to her and showed her delicate figure. Everyone piled into the car quickly and watched as Anzu suddenly turned around, making everyone yell or scream.  
  
"She looks like the girl on The Ring!" Joey yelled. "She's gonna kill us all!" Serenity, Mai, Duke and Tristan nodded, clothes dripping wet. Anzu dropped her hands and slowly made her way to the car, making everyone except the reincarnated ones panic in fear. Mai pulled out her car keys and clumsily try to find the right key. She quickly started the car and reversed the car. A loud bump in the back sounded off.  
  
"Mai, don't tell me that was Anzu." Malik said. He got out and yelled in fright as the body Mai hit jumped back up again. Malik watched as more people came, walking towards Anzu steadily but sluggish. Malik acted quickly. He ran over to Anzu and hoisted Anzu on his back. He ran towards the car and jumped in as the sluggish people hurried towards him. "MOVE MAI! COME ON!"  
  
Mai quickly put the car into overdrive and slammed the pedal. She quickly made her way through all the people and to Malik's apartment. Isis shook her head.  
  
"THEY ARE SURE TO FIND US HERE! GO TO THE DOCKS! WE WILL USE MY BOAT AGAIN!" Isis said. Mai nodded and yelled.  
  
"HANG ON PEOPLE!" She slammed on the car's gas pedal and everyone held on for dear life once more. Mai watched in horror as she saw the sluggish people walk to the docks. She quickly drove faster and landed next to the big ship Isis owned. Everyone piled out and ran up the stairs and to the control room. Tristan took the steering wheel and the big boat started. Malik pulled Anzu's hair out of her face and looked at her. She was pale and unconscious. Malik gently settled her on a couch and tried to pull the Millennium Rod from her grasp but she clung on to it tightly.   
  
"So, let's review what happened. What the hell happen?" Joey said. Isis shrugged.  
  
"I do not know. Let's just stay in the center of the ocean for a while before we go back." Isis suggested. Everyone agreed.  
  
"Good you're awake. Thought you were dead for a while." Anzu groaned and blinked. She was in a dark room, everything colored and dark red. The only light was coming from big orbs of light. She was on a soft bed that had red satin sheets. She looked next to her to find Malik. (Eww not THAT way you hentai!) She stood up.  
  
"Where are we?" She asked, kissing Malik on the lips. Malik grinned.  
  
"We are in my soul room." He said.  
  
"But you don't have a soul room Malik." Anzu said. Malik grinned wider and smirked.  
  
"But I'm not Malik." Anzu turned around and backed away slowly, bumping into the wall. Malik stood up and advanced forward until his face was inches from hers. She could feel his breath on her. "I'm his Yami."  
  
"H...how did I get here?" Anzu stuttered out, afraid of being killed by this ruthless Yami. Yami Malik grinned.  
  
"Are you scared of me?" He purred nuzzling Anzu's neck. Anzu smirked. She quickly ducked behind Yami Malik's arm and pushed him to the wall with her hand. She grinned.  
  
"Not in your life." She purred back. "Answer me question."  
  
Yami Malik snorted. "Like I know? All I know is that I was on my bed, sleeping, and then you fell out of the sky and on me. You lucky I helped you because my so called better half likes your ass. Not that I don't either."  
  
Anzu sigh. "Do you know someone named Ame?"  
  
Malik grinned.   
  
"Yeah. She's my wife."  
  
=======================================================  
  
Hhehe Sorry for taking so long. Yes I know it's sort of like a fake movie huh? I know I'm sorry. Anyways, Read and Review and I'll see you! *MUAH* 


	4. When Malik Met Ame

"Your wife?" Anzu repeated. Yami Malik nodded.  
  
"Very mysterious woman." Anzu removed her hand from his chest.  
  
"Tell me what happened." She said softly. Y.Malik dived into his bed and thought for a moment.  
  
"Well, you know all about Taihen and all so I'll skip it. Anyways, I was walking around Yami's big ass house and then I slammed into someone. I started to bitch at him until I notice it's a girl. She was looking at the floor and the water pot she was hold was shattered and all. She started to pick it up and she left me there to bitch at myself. She was a crazy girl. Anyways, I went to Yami's personal lake to take a bath and while I was there, I bumped into something....  
  
WHEN MALIK MET AME.....  
  
Malik sigh quietly as his body made contact with the cool water, relaxing his tense muscles. He closed his eyes happily and finally could rest in peace. He felt a soft bump and opened his eyes quickly and turned. His eyes suddenly made contact with the brown hair beauty his met a few hours ago. She gasped and hurriedly made her way to her clothes. Malik eye's narrow and grabbed her roughly by the arm. She gritted her teeth and turned quickly, making her hair slap across his face, startling him. She got out quickly and wrapped a towel around her cold body. She fell down quickly as Malik quickly got out and wrapped his own towel around him. He walked up to her, his cold eyes staring at her, as if to search her very soul.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Malik snapped. "Servants are not to wash in the personal pool of he." The girl shivered in coldness and terror.  
  
"I'm...I'm not a servant." She sputtered out.  
  
"Then what are you?" Malik said. The girl rubbed her skin.  
  
"A lady." She said mysteriously. Malik rolled his eyes.  
  
"I know that." He said. She grinned and blew a kiss to him. She whistled and Malik watched in surprise as Yami himself came running out of the palace. He wrapped an arm around the girl.  
  
"Ame, are you okay?" Yami asked concerned. Ame nodded. Yami turned to Malik. "I'm sorry I haven't told you this before but Ame is the princess of Egypt. The northern side. She came to visit us." Ame sneezed as a fierce wind came. Yami turned back to her and helped her up. "Come on, let's get you clothed. Then we can get you the healer."  
  
Malik watched as Ame and Yami walked back to the palace slowly. Ame turned her head and faced Malik. She smiled and went back to Yami. Malik stared dumb folded and sigh. He hurriedly clothed himself. He quickly made his was back to his own chamber that he shared with his sister. He flopped onto his bed as Isis looked up.  
  
"Have you dressed up yet?" She asked, placing her Millennium Item back on. Malik raised his head.  
  
"Why?" Isis sigh.  
  
"To greet the Princess." She said. She grinned. "Not that you need to."  
  
Malik nodded. He hoisted himself up and grabbed the clothes his sister laid out. He dressed quickly as Isis waited outside. He slipped on the usual purple, gold, and white outfit that all priest wore to special occasions. He sigh. 'Remember Malik, a little bit more of this and then you'll be the Pharaoh!' He stepped outside and Isis looked him over.  
  
"You look adorable, Malik." Isis said.  
  
"Shut up." He snapped. Isis grinned.  
  
"I bet every single girl will stare."  
  
"You make me sick."  
  
"Or try to get close to you."  
  
"God Damnit woman! Leave me alone! Come on." Malik snapped, dragging the grinning woman. They entered the ball room. Lights where winking from every corner, making it impossible to not be noticed. Girl and boys from everywhere where dressed to impress as they stared at the black hair beauty and the muscled boy that walked in. Isis disappeared in the crowd, making Malik to fend for himself. Malik quickly made himself comfortable lean on the darkest corner as the room got quiet. Faces turned as priest Seto announced.  
  
"Introducing The Pharaoh and Ame, the princess of northern Egypt!" Everyone parted to make a path to the throne as Yami and Ame came out the hallway, Yami wearing the formal outfit for occasions like this while Ame only wore a blue bikini with an embroidered skirt. Ame grinned to Yami as everyone whispered, the boys staring at Ame's body as the girl's chattered about her, throwing her loathing looks with jealousy. Ame caught the eye of Malik, who was grinning at Ame's courage. She grinned and winked, making everyone turn to Malik and chatter start once more. Yami took his seat on a gold and red stain chair while Ame walk straight into the crowd, greeting boys that crowded her. Talk resumed. Malik sigh and closed his eyes. He immediately opened them as a tanned girl walked up to him and smiled.  
  
"Hello. My name is Korie. I couldn't help but notice you standing here all alone!" She said in a high, annoying voice. "So, I was wondering-"  
  
"Hello Malik." Ame interrupted. Korie stared at her with distaste. Malik grinned.  
  
"Nice outfit." He said. Ame smirked. Korie chirped up.  
  
"Yes, how....formal it is." Korie said bitterly. Ame looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I know! It's said all the messages. Sexy but sly, nice, original, courageous, and last, daring. Unlike the dress I was going to wear. Oh my gosh, it's just like yours! Anyways, it was sending all the wrong signals. Trying to hard, desperate, a follower. Don't you think?" Korie stared at her shocked as Ame eyed her shocking pink dress with frills. Malik snickered uncontrollably as Korie stomped off. Ame laughed.  
  
"Princess got skills." Malik commented. Ame grinned. She grabbed Malik's hand.  
  
"This place is boring! Let's go." Ame whispered as she slipped through the door and into the garden. Malik inhaled the sweet fresh air as they both took a seat next to the pond. Ame sigh happily. "We were never introducing properly. Let me start over. Hi. My name is Ame the mysterious, Princess of northern Egypt."  
  
"Ame the mysterious?" Ame nodded.  
  
"People could never know me that well because of how mysterious I am. I never tell too much but I tell enough for there hunger." She stated. Malik nodded.  
  
"Malik, Yami's freaking tomb guard." Malik said sarcastically. Ame grinned. She stuck out her hand.  
  
"Put it there Malik the freaking tomb guard." Malik grinned back and shook her hand. Ame eyes flashed and she pulled Malik into the pond, making him drenched and wet. Ame laughed as Malik shocked and surprised face appeared out of the water. Ame snickered. Malik smirked and grabbed her soft hands, pulling her in the pond. Ame squeaked and plunged in. Malik grinned as Ame face appeared. Ame grabbed hold of him. "I can't swim."  
  
Malik smirked and placed his hands on her waist. Ame looked at Malik and moved her hands to his face. She lean forward and kissed Malik. Malik closed his eyes and let her take course. Both felt a vive of life and excitement rush through them as there tongues touched. Ame parted suddenly. The sound of clapping and cheering came. She looked at Malik, who was staring at her with a wild hunger to kiss her once more. Ame smiled.  
  
"Time to go back." Ame said. They both got out of the water and Ame grinned. She clapped her hands together and spoke clearly. "Ame hin mia thurdbab!" Malik watched as Ame's dripping wet form became clean and fresh, with no sign of her ever being in a pool. Ame quickly made her way to the ball room with Malik at her heel. Ame returned to her own chair next to Yami as Malik stood hidden in a corner. Yami stood up, making everyone quiet again.  
  
"From now until when Ame wishes to go back, She will be treated the same way as me." Yami said. Ame stood up and whispered to Yami. Yami sat down and Ame turned to the crowd.  
  
"HI!" She said cheerfully. "I'm Ame. I'm gonna be staying here until I'm needed at my throne. Anyways, I have no need for special care of anything like that. All I need is a cook, a friendly maid that I can talk to, and a puppy."  
  
Ame waited in silence as the crowd stared at her. She grinned. "Oh yeah, I don't think I'll ever go back so you girls can sneer and talk about me all you want okay? Peace!" Ame sat down and closed her eyes; for sure she wouldn't even get a clap for her daring order and courage. Ame eyes shot open as an echoed clap came from the crowd. Everyone, even Yami and Ame, head turned as they saw Malik clap. Isis clapped slowly at first, and then picked up the pace as everyone cheered for Ame. Ame blushed and grinned. Ame looked at Malik. She mouthed the words 'Thank you' she winked. 'I love you lots.' Malik stared at her. They just met a few hours ago and already she's telling him she loves him?! Malik shook his head.  
  
"She truly is Ame the mysterious." Malik whispered.  
  
============================================================  
  
So.....Ya like? Hhehe thank ya! I'm not getting a lot of review as I expected but hey, that's okay. Anyways, please R&R!!!! Thanks! 


	5. When Malik Met Ame Part 2

WHEN MALIK MET AME PART 2....  
  
"Princess?"  
  
"Tamea, princess is so lame! Okay, what about Miss Ame? You know something that shows you're my friend and a maid. No offenses out of that but you know how Seto can get." Ame said as she wiped her mouth from puppy kisses. Tamea smiled and nodded.  
  
"Of course." Ame smiled and stood up.  
  
"Hey can you do me a favor? Can you give Inu a bath?" Tamea blinked.  
  
"Excuse?"  
  
"You know! Inu, my puppy. Right, Inu?" Inu stopped scratching his dark chocolate skin and barked. Ame grinned and kissed the dog on his head. Tamea smiled and nodded.  
  
"Of course Miss Ame." Ame nodded and looked at her night gown and giggled.  
  
"I guess I have to dress now huh? Come on, you can help me figure out what to wear." Soon enough, Ame was dressed in a sun colored bikini with a mini skirt. Ame frowned. "Not as dark. But it's okay. Thanks Tamea." She headed out the door just to be knocked down as Seto and Yami walked in.  
  
"Sorry princess." Seto said, helping her up. "We have just found out that Northern Egypt has a crisis of theft and robbery. You have to return back."  
  
Ame frowned. Yami bowed his head. Seto pointed to Tamea. "You, maid, pack the princesses things."  
  
Yami took hold of Ame's hand. "I'm sorry Ame, That's how it has to be when you are princess." Ame sigh.  
  
"It's okay Yami. We had fun though. Excuse me; I have to take a last look." Ame slipped past them and ran quickly to Malik's room. Isis opened the door.  
  
"Hello Princess. Malik is in the garden." Ame nodded and hurriedly made her way down. She could see him staring hard at his reflection.  
  
"Malik......" Ame said, taking a spot next to him. Malik smiled and kissed her hard. Ame giggled and entwined her hand with his.  
  
"Hey." Malik replied.  
  
"Come with me to Northern Egypt." Ame announced. Malik looked at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come with me to Northern Egypt." Ame repeated. Malik frowned.  
  
"I can't." Malik muttered. Ame frowned.  
  
"Why? What's wrong?"  
  
"I have plans here."  
  
"What kind?"  
  
"Nothing of your concern." Malik growled. Ame frowned deepened. "Why? You going back or what?"  
  
Ame looked at the tiny pond sadly. Malik face turned from angry to shock. "You are."  
  
"Northern Egypt is having a theft crisis and I need to go back for the people." Ame stood up. "Look, come with me to Northern Egypt. You can have anything you want!"  
  
'"Could Northern Egypt bring back a dead father?" Malik snapped.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Could it stop the memory of my father's dead body?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Exactly! Then why must I go!!" Malik yelled.  
  
"Fine then! Don't go!! All I wanted was to be with the one I loved but I guess that won't happen!" Ame yelled back.  
  
"I LOVE YOU!"   
  
"I LOVE YOU TOO!"  
  
"GOD WHY ARE YOU SO CONFUSING!!"  
  
"BIG JERK!" Ame ran out of the garden and left Malik. Malik huffed and sat down again. Suddenly, he shot up and ran to catch up with Ame.  
  
"Ame!"  
  
"Leave me alone!" Ame snapped, her long brown hair whipping back and forth. Malik stopped her. Ame glared at him.  
  
THWACK!  
  
Malik rubbed his cheek. Ame smirked and quickly glared at Malik. Malik held tighter to her but not enough to make her get hurt. He pulled her into a kiss. Malik parted.  
  
"Do you remember what you said during the fight?" Malik said. Ame thought for a moment. Her eyes got wide.  
  
"I love you too...." Ame repeated softly. Malik nodded.Ame grinned. Ame grabbed Malik's hand and ran quickly to her bedroom. "STOP!"  
  
Tamea quickly stopped packing. Seto turned to her. "What?"  
  
"Stop packing."  
  
"But what about Northern Egypt?" Seto asked.  
  
"That's no problem of mine."  
  
"But you're the princess!"  
  
"Was the princess. I now make it official that Yami is now the ruler of Northern Egypt." Yami gasped.  
  
"Ame-"  
  
"Look Yami, I don't like Northern Egypt so why don't you just bring them together with what you have and then we can both rule Northern Egypt." Yami nodded.  
  
"Thank you Ame. Remember, you are still Princess." Ame smiled.  
  
"I also have to declare that Malik and I will be wed." Everyone, including Malik, stared at her.  
  
"What?!" they said in unison. Ame nodded.  
  
"Is that okay Malik?" Malik stared hard. He held up two fingers.  
  
"2 DAYS. WE'VE ONLY KNOWN EACH OTHER FOR 2 DAYS!" Ame nodded.  
  
"So? Yes or no?" Malik stared at her some more. He shrugged.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"But he's just a guard!" Seto said. Malik growled. Ame nodded.  
  
"True, but it's not your choice who I wed." Seto looked frustrated but sigh. Yami smiled.  
  
"Congratulation Ame." Ame grinned.  
  
"Thanks." Malik grinned and pulled Ame into a big kiss.  
  
BACK TO MALIK AND ANZU....  
  
"After that the north side was connected with the rest of Egypt. Ame and I were happy until Seto became a dumbfuck and killed her accidentally with the Blue eyes." Yami Malik said. Anzu smiled.  
  
"I bet Seto and Ame was a little crazy then." Anzu joked. Anzu looked around. "Umm...do you ever get out of here?"  
  
Yami Malik shook his head. "Unless I take control or Malik lets me out." Anzu nodded.  
  
Anzu sigh. "I wanna go now."  
  
"She awakens now."  
  
Anzu eyes shot open and she sat up. "Yami Malik?"  
  
Everyone looked at her weirdly. Malik grunted gently next to Anzu's bed side. Isis shook her head. "Anzu, do you remember anything?"  
  
Anzu nodded. "All I remember is a girl named Ame. Yami Malik told me some more."  
  
"You talked to that psycho?" Mai said. Anzu nodded.  
  
"He is not a psycho." Mai looked at her.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Anzu nodded. Anzu looked at the gold item in her hand.  
  
"What have you learned?" Isis asked.  
  
"Ame is the princess of Northern Egypt and wed Malik 2 days after they met. She was killed by Seto's blue eyes." Isis nodded.  
  
"Correct. But you forgot one thing. Ame asked me to lock her in a Millennium Item. Since all of the items were taken, she decided to place herself in the rod like Malik."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Because her gang of thieves where after her." Everyone perked up.  
  
"What?" They said in unison. Isis nodded.  
  
"Ame was lost in a riot that her parents had to settle and was taking in by a group of female thieves. She grew up to be leader at age 10 and suddenly the gang was abducted by males. She became the top of them too and was found by her parents. She left the gang and was given gold of all kind. Since she didn't want to be part of the group no more, the gang was after her, stealing from Northern Egypt and making it hard for her to rule."  
  
"Whoa. So I'm Ame the mysterious all over again." Anzu stated. Anzu clutched the Millennium rod and spoke up clearly. "Ame!"  
  
"Anzu?" Yami asked as Anzu forehead glowed. Anzu turned to him.  
  
"She's here." Anzu stopped slowly and turned to Yami. She gasped. "Yami!" She turned to Seto, Bakura, and Isis. "And Seto and Bakura and Isis!"  
  
"Uhhh...hello?" Yami said. Anzu smiled.  
  
"So this is for real right?!" Isis nodded. Anzu turned to the rest of the group. "Hi! I'm Ame Ishtar, Princess of Northern Egypt."  
  
"Whoa. She's getting a little freaky again." Joey said. Ame smiled.  
  
"Thanks." Joey grinned.  
  
"Ya welcome!"  
  
"So where is Anzu?" Duke asked. Ame looked at him.  
  
//Hikari, who is that? //  
  
/That's Duke. /  
  
"She's in our spirit room, Duke."  
  
"Just like Yugi and Ryou!" Mai exclaimed. Bakura looked at Ame closely.  
  
"Ame."  
  
"Hello!" Ame said happily. Yami raised an eyebrow. "Bakura quitted the gang with me but instead became a lone thief." Ame explained. Malik grunted.  
  
"So this is the new Malik. He's so adorable!" Ame said, getting looks from everyone. Ame raised an arm and-  
  
TWACK!  
  
"What the-" Malik yelled, holding a red cheek. Ame smiled. "Anzu! You okay?"  
  
"Yeah! But I just have to get this out of my chest. I hate you!" Ame laughed at Malik's crestfallen face. Ame cupped his head in her hands. "You ARE just like him!"  
  
Malik turned to the group, confused. "Sibling, this is Ame. Touch the Rod and bring your Yami out." Malik stared at her. Isis nodded. Ame held out the Millennium Rod and Malik touched it lightly.Malik forehead glowed and he suddenly stopped. He grinned.  
  
"Finally!" He smirked. He turned to Ame who was grinning. "Hey it's you."  
  
"Hey it's you too." Ame said sweetly. Yami Malik blinked and gasped.  
  
"It's you!" Ame smiled and Jumped into his arms.  
  
"I...Uhhh...." Ame smiled and kissed his forehead.  
  
"I Uhhh you too." Yami Malik grinned. Joey stuck out his tongue in disgust. Ame grinned.  
  
"You were controlling Anzu weren't you?" Yami butted in. Ame nodded.  
  
"You know my past. Well, in the gang, I control 5 million of the best thieves. Half of them where still loyal to me and half of turned on me. The loyal one I guess where reincarnated. Anzu's parents were reincarnated from the un-loyal half. Had to get them away from my hikari before I can't get out!" Yami nodded.  
  
"True."  
  
"Come on! Let's go to Domino City!" A cheer arose from the group. Tristan wheeled the big boat back to Domino City.  
  
"You sure?" Tristan asked uneasily. Ame nodded.  
  
"I can control them."  
  
"I hope ya do, it was sort of freaky how all those people started to come to ya!" Joey said. Ame turned to Isis.  
  
"The ship goes to slow. We need smaller and faster ones." Isis nodded. Ame quickly dashed around the ship, checking all of the motorboats. She pointed to 2 of them. "These two are the fastest and sturdier built. We can take these and then make it to Domino City earlier and quicker. The sooner to Domino, the sooner we can find Yuin and stop her." Everyone (except for Ame, Bakura, and Malik) raised an eyebrow. Ame explained. "Yuin is the leader of the other half of the group since they turned there back on me. Yuin was really jealous of me. You'll see." Ame climbed into one of the boats, turning on the engine. Malik, Bakura, Seto, Isis, and Yami climbed into the same boat while the others took the other. Joey took the while and Ame grinned. She took off her cloak and pulled on a pair of sunglasses.  
  
"Joey! Race?" Ame yelled. Joey smirked.  
  
"Got it! Ready, go!" Ame slammed on the pedal, making her passengers fall. Joey did the same, almost losing one of his passengers. Ame watched as Joey came in front of her. Ame grinned and skipped Joey's boat and zoomed off quickly, making Joey her dust. Ame smiled.  
  
"Having fun, my passengers?" She asked. Yami Malik smirked. Yami pointed to the coast.  
  
"We're here." Ame pulled out the Millennium Rod and her forehead glowed. Everyone could see the sluggish people lined up. In the center was a young man, not sluggish, but pure. He stood up with courage, welding wooden stick. Ame stopped. She quickly ran to the edge of the boat and jumped. She landed next to the man and Prepared to fight.  
  
"Ame!!" Yami Malik screamed. Isis took hold of the wheel. Ame turned to the man.  
  
"Are you okay?" The man grinned.  
  
"More then ever!" He said and pushed her into the water. His hand held on her head, stopping her from surfacing. Isis stopped the boat and everyone got out. The man pointed to them. "My slaves! Attack! Now, Ame-sama, try getting out now!" The man said, laughing at the water thrashing and waving.  
  
Ame could feel a sudden warmth come over her.   
  
'I'll make it...I know I will.....'  
  
===================================  
  
Hhehe hey! This is one of my longest chapters yet! Hehe Yay! Also the end is related to me. Hehe so yeah. Please R&R! Hehe bye! 


	6. Bondinger, sorta

"Ame!!!!" Yami Malik yelled as he was pulled farther from the water. The young man laughed as he watched the water thrash. Just then, Joey's boat appeared, with Joey standing at the edge. He jumped off and dived into the water. Soon enough, He resurfaced with Anzu clinging to him. Joey grinned and gave a thumb up to Yami.  
  
"Another score for Joey Wheeler!!!" The young man scowled and turned around to run. Yami Malik was face to face with him, growling. Everyone watched as the young man took a step back. When you're up against an angry psycho Yami, you either fight back (which no one has done yet) or run like hell. Yami Malik punched him in the stomach and lifted him up.  
  
"Who are you?" He snapped. The man smirked.  
  
"Do you not remember me? I surely do." He sneered. Yami Malik punched him in the face.  
  
"Tell!"  
  
"Malik..." Anzu said softly. She placed a hand on Yami Malik's shoulder. "I know who she is." Anzu pulled out the Millennium Rod. Her forehead glowed and everyone watched in awe as the crowd of people backed away slowly. They retreated and were gone. Anzu turned to the young man. "Are you Lulu?"  
  
He spat on her shoes. Yami Malik punched him again. The man nodded dumbly. Anzu expression changed. Anzu turned to Bakura. "Bakura! Do you remember Lulu?" Ame asked cheerfully. Bakura nodded.  
  
"But she's a girl." Bakura noted. Ame shrugged.  
  
"She's reincarnated into a boy body." Lulu scowled and kicked Yami Malik were the sun doesn't shine and ran. Yami Malik doubled over and Ame rushed to help him. Yami turned to find Lulu but Ame stopped him. "Let him go. He'll come back again."  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?" Ame grinned.  
  
"I got what she wants." Everyone looked at her in interest. "Me." Yami Malik stood up and looked at the crowed streets of domino city. The people seemed to be normal now.  
  
"So what now?" asked Joey. Ame looked at him.  
  
"We go back to my house to work this thing out." She said.  
  
"Maybe I can view something with my necklace." said Isis thoughtfully.  
  
'Anzu...'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'I'll need some rest and I sure won't sleep on the floor!'  
  
'I got it.'  
  
Ame gave a nod and Anzu took over. "Yeah, that would really help."  
  
Yami Malik noticed the difference right away. Yami did too and so did Bakura.  
  
Pause.  
  
"How are we going to get there?" asked Mai. Her car was no were in sight.  
  
Tristan spotted a bus stop. "Bus."  
  
Yami returned to his spirit room and Yugi took over. "Agreed."  
  
"Er, then we might want to hurry." Serenity pointed to a bus rolling in. Everyone quickly hurried towards the bus. Anzu started, but felt a hand on her shoulders. She quickly turned around and elbowed the person in the face. Yami Malik dodged it easily.   
  
"Oh! Sorry." Anzu said. Yami Malik took no notice.  
  
"Hide this somewhere." He said in a low voice. He placed the Millennium rod in Anzu's hands. "Keep it with you all the time."  
  
Anzu stared at it for a second and placed it around her belt. "I got it." Anzu gave a nod. Yami Malik seemed like he wanted to smile, then was gone. Malik placed his hands on Anzu's shoulders and looked at her. "You're not hurt right?"  
  
"No, I'm okay." Malik nodded and smiled.  
  
"Good." Malik started to walk towards the bus while Anzu stood there for a while.  
  
'Anzu?'  
  
'Yes? What is it?'  
  
'Have you noticed that the bus is going without you?' Ame gave a chuckle.  
  
Anzu looked up. Sure enough, the bus was starting to move.  
  
'Oh snap!' Anzu started running, tapping on the bus door. The bus didn't seem to stop and Anzu was left to watch it.   
  
'Anzu?'  
  
'Hn.'  
  
'What now?'  
  
'We walk.' Anzu heard a groan come from Ame. 'Oh shaddup, I'm the one with the legs.'  
  
Ame snickered in her spirit room. 'And legs are meant to be moving so get moving!'  
  
Anzu rolled her eyes, already in this short amount of time she hated her spirit.  
  
'I heard that.'  
  
'Yeah, well, stop easdropping.'  
  
'Yes Sir!' Ame saluted. Anzu giggled.  
  
'Oh, come on.' Anzu started to walk, getting stares when she answered Ame out loud.  
  
"Liar! My butt is not big!" Anzu blushed and started walking faster once people stared. Ame rolled on the ground laughing.  
  
'Anzu! I know your checking out that guy!'  
  
"I'm not!!" Anzu spoke. "Some times I wonder if Yami Malik just gave me the Rod to torture me."  
  
Ame gasped. 'I'm hurt!'  
  
'You'd think you would have stopped talking by now.' Yami Malik's voice said. Anzu and Ame both jumped.  
  
=========================  
  
Muhahaha cliffie!!!!!!!! =D R&R and read the rest ne? 


End file.
